


June 22, 2001

by orphan_account



Category: DC Animated Universe (Timmverse), DCU, Superman: The Animated Series
Genre: Episode: s03e17 Unity, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-14
Updated: 2020-07-14
Packaged: 2021-03-04 18:20:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 28
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25260754
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Supergirl exchanged smiles with Amos before she glanced at the stuffed animal he bought for her.





	June 22, 2001

I never created Superman TAS.

Supergirl exchanged smiles with Amos before she glanced at the stuffed animal he bought for her near the end of December.

THE END


End file.
